Präsenz
Das Präsenzgefühl ist abhängig von der Verlagerung der Aufmerksamkeit der realen physischen Umgebung zur virtuellen, setzt jedoch keines falls eine vollständige Umlagerung voraus. "Presence is defined as the subjective experience of being in one place or environment, even when one is physically situated in another. As described by teleoperators, presence is the sensation of being at the remote worksite rather than at the operator’s control station. As applied to a virtual environment (VE), presence refers to experiencing the computer-generated environment rather than the actual physical locale" - ''Witmer & Singer'' Grundvoraussetzungen Präsenz ist nach einer Definition eine Sache des Fokus, der Verlagerung der Aufmerksamkeit auf einen bestimmten Aspekt. Alltägliche Handlungen erfordern wenig Fokus, wodurch man sich mancher Handlungen gar nicht bewusst wird. Neue, unmittelbare und einzigartige Erfahrungen hingegen erfordern deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Fontaine, Gary (1992): The Experience of a Sense of Presence in Intercultural and International Encounters. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 1 (4), S. 482–490. DOI: 10.1162/pres.1992.1.4.482 . Andererseits wird behauptet, Involvement und Immersion sind notwendig für Präsenz. Danach ist Involvement die Verlagerung des Fokus von Aufmerksamkeit und Energie auf eine Menge von Stimuli und Immersion die Selbstwahrnehmung als Teil des "Stimuli-Flows", ein dynamischer Strom von verfügbaren sensorischen Eingaben und Events, welche sowohl die Aktionen des Betrachters beeinflussen, als auch von diesen selbst beeinflusst werden. Witmer, Bob G.; Singer, Michael J. (1998): Measuring Presence in Virtual Environments. A Presence Questionnaire. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 7 (3), S. 225–240. DOI: 10.1162/105474698565686. Präsenz Messen Präsenz ist eine subjektive Empfindung oder mentale Manifestation und demnach schwer messbar. Aus diesem Grund ist der subjektive Bericht der essentielle Grundmaßstab. Als höchste zuerreichende Stufe der Immersion, ist das Präsenz-Gefühl sowohl von der virtuellen Umgebung (VE), als auch vom nutzenden Individuum selbst abhängig. Fragebögen und teilgeplante Interviews stellen auf Grund der hierbei erhobenen Daten die beste Möglichkeit der Messung dar. Empirische Forschungen * Barfield und Hendrix (1995): Update Rate beeinflusst das Präsenzgefühl Barfield, Woodrow; Hendrix, Claudia (1995): The effect of update rate on the sense of presence within virtual environments. In: Virtual Reality 1 (1), S. 3–15. DOI: 10.1007/BF02009709 . * Prothero und Hoffman (1995): Reduziertes Sichtfeld senkt das Präsenzgefühl Prothero, J. D., & Hoffman, H. D. (1995). Widening the field-of-view increases the sense of presence within immersive virtual environments. (Human Interface Technology Laboratory Technical Report R-95-4). Seattle, Washington: University of Washington. * Hoffman et al. (1998): Bedeutungsvolle Aufstellungen der Figuren im Schach steigern das Präsenzgefühl Hoffman, Hunter G.; Prothero, Jerrold; Wells, Maxwell J.; Groen, Joris (1998): Virtual Chess. Meaning Enhances Users' Sense of Presence in Virtual Environments. In: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction 10 (3), S. 251–263. DOI: 10.1207/s15327590ijhc1003_3. Konzeptionsarbeiten Vorausgegangene wissenschaftliche Arbeiten enhtstanden vier Faktorengruppen, welche positiven als auch negativen Einfluss auf das Präsenzgefühl nehmen können Sheridan, Thomas B. (1992): Musings on Telepresence and Virtual Presence. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 1 (1), S. 120–126. DOI: 10.1162/pres.1992.1.1.120. Held, Richard M.; Durlach, Nathaniel I. (1992): Telepresence. In: Presence: Teleoperators and Virtual Environments 1 (1), S. 109–112. DOI: 10.1162/pres.1992.1.1.109 .. * Control Factors ** Grad der Kontrolle ** Direktheit der Kontrolle ** Erwartungshaltung gegenüber Folgen ** Modifizierbarkeit der physischen Umgebung * Sensory Factors ** Empfindungskomplexe wie Sehen, Hören, Riechen, Schmecken und (mechanisches) Fühlen. Hermann Rein, Max Schneider: Einführung in die Physiologie des Menschen. 15. Auflage. Springer, Berlin 1964. ** Empfindung von Wärme und Kälte, Schmerz, Gelenkstellung und Lage Wikipedia (Hg.) (2018): Sinnesmodalität. Online verfügbar unter https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?oldid=173759676, zuletzt aktualisiert am 10.08.2018, zuletzt geprüft am 16.08.2018. * Distraction Factors: Faktoren, welche ablenkend wirken oder Ablenkungen verhindern. **Isolation (verhindernd) **Selektive Wahrnehmung (verhindernd) **Bewusstes Interface (ablenkend) * Realism Factors: Faktoren des Realismus, dem Gefühl ein VE sei real, sind vielfältig. ** Realismus der Szene **Aufgezeigte Informationen sind konsistent mit der dargestellten Welt **Die gemachte Erfahrung besitzt Bedeutung für das Individuum **Separation durch Disorientierung oder Angstgefühl Quellen